The portable information terminal represented by a portable telephone, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), or an electronic notebook generally includes a display unit that displays a text or an image on the display screen of a liquid crystal or the like. A certain portable information terminal includes a plurality of display screens in its display unit. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a portable information terminal that is formed into an openable and closable folding structure having a plurality of cases and that includes a display screen in each of the plurality of cases. The portable information terminal disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is compact and highly portable in a closed state, and can provide a large screen in an opened state.
The portable information terminal of this type may display one image by dividing it to match two display screens. Generally, when the image is divided to be displayed on the two display screens, the image is divided by a dividing line defined to match a size of each display screen. For example, when the two display screens are equal in size, the center line of the original image becomes a dividing line.
Dividing one image into a plurality to display it enables displaying of a character, an icon or a picture included in the image in a magnified manner. However, because of a gap between the display screens, the character, the icon or the picture included in the original image may be divided so that it becomes difficult to see.
To deal with this problem, a technology has been developed which reduces the difficulty of viewing images that is caused by the gap that occurs between the display screen (refer to Patent Literature 2). When one image is divided to be displayed on two display panels, the display device described in Patent Literature 2 shifts the image so as to prevent positioning of the image such that the image will be divided on the character if the character, as a result of the gap that occurs between the display screens when the image is simply divided at the center, becomes divided.